Unraveled
by awesomeperson2012
Summary: Jonah and Katherine are finally back to their normal lives. School, homework, cold winters, etc. When Jonah's parent go on vacation they leave weird clues that lead to believe they are also one of the missing. Jonah and Katherine have exactly 1.5 weeks to solve this without their parents knowing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jonah frantically looked for his science homework, then he remembered that there was no homework yesterday. Since his parents had been gone for almost three days he has been a bit crazy. For instance you say _dinner_ he says, "CRAP! What is for dinner?!" then he will look at the calendar and say, "Oh yeah, Chip's mom and dad are bringing dinner over!" See what I mean now? Katherine has been just the opposite; she is all relaxed and chilled out. Now that she is in the seventh grade, she has to look cool in front of eighth graders.

Jonah slowly drifts way from his boring science teacher and thinks about what famous person he could be. He could probably think of a million right now. Then he starts thinking how JB is doing, and how he can't believe Emily and JB are siblings.

Katherine, Jonah, and Chip finally get of the bus anxiously waiting to get home. Katherine was in a curious mood and decided to look through her parents old pictures and pen pal letters from when they were little. She was amazed on how her mom looked so much like herself, and her dad looked like he belonged to another family. She called Jonah into the room at least ten times telling him to look at a "cool" picture. Katherine spent at least an hour looking at pictures of their family and other family's too.

Katherine got done with the tote full of pictures and put it back. She finds a peculiar box that say TSI, meaning _Top Secret Information, _she decides to ask Jonah before she opens it. She downs the unlit hallway, takes a right into the kitchen and she arrives to where Jonah is staring blankly at his homework. She says, "Uh, Jonah? I was looking through all the old pictures, and when I put it back, I found this…" she handed him the small box as if it were a royal crown. Jonah's jaw dropped.

"I really don't think we should open it, it is really probably just old certificates or something, go put it back, and stop worrying so much!" Jonah tried no to sound so curious but couldn't help it.

"But, this could be really important stuff they have been keeping from us. Like, what if I was adopted too? What if there was another child they had but never told us, they are almost 43. Mom and dad do sometimes act suspecious you know," Katherine said this as if she were really serious and truely worried about what was in the box. Katherine did what Jonah told her too, at least tried to.

Chip eventually went home and Jonah went to bed surprisingly early. Katherine turned off the living room lights at around ten o'clock and went into her deep purple, over-sized room with cream trim. She laid on her full size bed with her black and whit zebra print bed spread. Her fan was humming in a soothing sort of way, that slowing made her drift away into a light sleep. She woke up after an hour because of her weird, but cool dream.

_Don't open it Katherine_ Jonah said in a strict tone.

_But, I need to, I can't stop thinking about it Jonah. _

_Katherine opened it anways. There it was the most confusing papers in the world. They reminded her of something of Jonah's but couldn't quite figure it out._

Then she woke up. She was too curious. She had to open it. She slowy go up and stumbled out of the room into her parents where the box lay. She opens it, she can't believe her eyes. She pinches herself thing she was dreaming, she wasn't. She blacks out on her parents bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine screamed loud, but not too loud. She ran out of the dimly lit room into Jonah's room where he lay obviously still asleep. She yelled at him, "Jonah! Jonah! Jonah! You have to come look at this! It's something important come on, come!" Jonah got up very confused and fell down .

"Ugh, what is it now Katherine? Is your favorite teddy bear gone?" he said as he slowly got up from the soft, carpeted floor. Katherine dragged him by the arm into their parents room where the peculiar box lay. He let out a loud groan and started to walk out of the room. "No! Stop! You have to look inside the box, Jonah! Have some common sense!" Katherine yelled at him as if he were an old man with a deaf ear.

"Fine, but then I am going back to bed, and so are you." Jonah yawned and then stumbled as he walked back over to where the small box lays on the queen size bed. He looks inside the box with no curiousty at all. His eyes got a little bigger, he rubbed them to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. It was real, not fake. He couldn't believe his eyes, he backed away slowly, he tripped over his own feet yet another time and fell to to floor. He got up, quickly this time then scrambled to the box. Jonah and Katherine worked together (for once in their life) to take out the other papers in the box. They were all signed by the same people. JB, and Hadley, but mostly JB.

One letter, or the letter at the top of the pile read:

**YOU ARE ONE OF THE MISSING**

**- HADLEY**

and, :

**THEY ARE OUT TO GET YOU**

**- HADLEY**

Jonah sais this in a very worried voice, " Katherine, in my room, there is last years binder from school. Inside the binder there is a opening to put extra papers in. I put those letters I got in that opening spot. Go get them please." He scrambled through the other letters moslty from Hadley and the adoption center people. He didn't even bother to look at those ones. He only looked for signitures that were signed bt Hadley or JB.

Meanwhile, Katherine scrambled through Jonah's heck of a mess room, going through around fifty or so binders that just came out of nowhere. She finally found that one binder that was well hidden from his parents. She found the creepy letters, dropped the un-organized school binder and ran back to their parents bedroom. She through the papers at Jonah, and darted out of the room. Katherine picked up her cell phone and dialed Chip's number. After about fifteen seconds he picks up, "Hello? Who is this?" Chip had momre than likely just woke up from a deep sleep.

"It's me, Katherine, you need to come over here right now, this is URGENT!"Katherine said in a sharp, but no mean tone of voice.

"But, its like, two in the morning Katherine. What's the problem? Where's Jonah?" Chip said this as he was getting out of bed and attempting to put on some sweats.

"That does not matter right now Chip! There is no time to explain, just come over here right NOW!"

Chip hung up and quickly pulled on a plain blue tee shirt, a pair of shoes that are more than likely on the wrong foot, and ran out the door shuting it quietly so his parents wouldn't wake up. He ran next door and started banging on the door. Katherine opened the door and started pulling him to their parents bedroom, half-awake. He just realized that it was raining out side and that he was drenched. He went out of the bedroom without saying hi to Jonah, and went into the bathroom to dry of a little bit before entering a capeted area of the house.

Jonah yelled at the top of his lungs, which was like the average persons middle lungs, "YOU GUYS COME QUICK, YOU ABSOLEUTLY HAVE TO SEE THIS, HURRY COME ON COME ON COME ON!" Katherine and Chip scurried to the room where the papers frfom the box were everywhere, and whre Jonah was flipping out. "Look at this you guys!" He handed them the letter from the time travel agency.

It read:

Dear Mr. and Mrs.,

This letter is meant to inform you on whats going on. Your son, Jonah, and your daughter, Katherine, have been traveling through time to help save it. They have been many places. They have been in King Edward's time period, Virgina Dare's time period, and Henry Hudson's time period. Jonah is one of the missing, which means he was taken out of his own time period to be saved from the horrible dangers he would face that would ruin time. Eventually, Jonah will find out who he is and save himself from the dangers that he would have gone through. We are also afraid that you too, are one of the missing. Yes, you too, will soon find out what your son and daughter have gone through for the past year. Watch out, you can't be too careful these days.

- Time Travel Agency


End file.
